The Power Of Sisterhood
by T3nT3n
Summary: A new twist to Romeo and Juliet
1. The Begining

Romeo and Juliet Oneshot

My eyes were puffy, red, and sore. My head was heavy and my nose was stuffed, but I couldn't care less. "I can't believe he dumped me!" I sobbed, blowing my nose in another tissue and throwing it in the overflowing trashcan. I flipped over on my stomach, resting my head in my pillow and continued to weep. At least I had my sisters (best friend/sister).

They were all there, helping me through this rough spot. "It'll be okay Tenten," Hinata said, sitting next to me, gently patting my back, whispering soothing words, attempting to calm me down. Sakura paced back and forth in my bedroom, her face crinkling up in concentration. Ino sat in the corner, eating a bucket full of ice cream, and Temari was aimlessly twirling her fan, plotting what she would do to punish her little brother.

"I don't get it!" I muttered in a shaky breath. "Everything seemed so perfect, I don't understand what went wrong!" Lifting my head up from my pillow, I looked around at all my sisters and sighed. "Am I too ugly? Too stupid? Too weak? What did I do wrong?" All at once they all protested that I did anything wrong. It was just a guy thing. Ino snorted, swallowed another spoonful, and said, "It's nothing you did Tenten, guys are pigs. They use you to get what they want, and then they dump you."

I stared at her, horror spreading all over my face. Sakura hit Ino hard in the arm, dropping the ice cream all over the floor. Temari rolled her eyes at Ino, then looked back at me, saying. "Don't listen to her Tenten, that's just the way guys treat her. Besides, you and Gaara had been dating for almost a year, he must've had a good reason…"

Next Day

"I don't know what I did wrong Lee, one moment, everything was great, and then the next thing I know, I'm lying in bed, crying." Lee shook his head, "Don't worry my youthful friend, young love is hard to figure out at first." "Lee!" I shrieked, "We were dating for 11 months!" I threw another kunai at him and he dodged it with ease.

Training with Lee always made me feel better; he was such an easy person to talk to. My emotions swirled inside me, just daring to come out. All the anger and hurt starting to seep out with each weapon I threw. With more power and fierceness each time, my self-control gave away and I lost it.

It was raining sharp metal objects, some tinted with poison, some without. Blinding tears ran down my cheeks as I continued this poisonous dance. I heard my name being called several times, but I wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. But my heart did stop and my actions did cease when I heard someone cry out, "Oh no! Lee! Tenten, what have you done?"

Blindly, I dropped the Katana in my right hand and the Kunai in the other and fell to my knees. Lee lay on the ground, his body looking crumpled and deformed. Oh God, what _did_ I do? I watched as Naruto picked Lee up, carrying him to the hospital with Sakura in tow. Hinata came up beside me, resting a reassuring hand on my arm. "I'm sure he'll be alright, Tenten."

My whole body went cold at her touch, I felt dead. With a shake of my head, I turned and ran. I didn't listen to Hinata as she called after me, I just ran. I needed to be alone, and I knew exactly where to go. I continued to run, well out of Kohana, and straight into a forest in the middle of nowhere.

Slowing down to a walk, I watched as the water ran down the creek. Stepping on one of the rocks, I skipped over to the largest one, right in the middle of the water. I sat down on my favorite rock, let out a deep breath, and waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but it was a calming sensation to listen to the water rushing past the rocks.

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I sighed again, saying to myself, "Maybe the girls are right. Maybe I don't need a guy to make me happy…" I laid my head on my knees, closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of nature, trying to figure things out. After what seemed like forever, I heard a twig snap far off. Placing a hand on the scrolls at my hip, I slowly lifted my head.

Eyeing my surroundings, I casually stretched, bringing a Kunai knife out as I turned around. In the blink of an eye, I swiftly turned back around in my fighting stance just as a stranger appeared. Standing face to face with him made my palms sweat. I've never been this close to someone, let alone a guy. Casually, keeping my eye on him the entire time, I took a step back, feeling the cool water splash against my heels.

A chill ran down my spine as I raised my weapon higher, waiting for him to make the first move. I glared, taking in his casual pose. I was awestruck by his eyes; those pearly-purple eyes, so familiar, but yet so different. They looked guarded, but amused. His long black hair moved slightly with the wind, I was loosing my patience when he smirked.


	2. A Different Perspective

Ch 2

A Different Perspective

He was on his way to meet up with his cousin Hinata, so she could show him around town when he got sidetracked by a training session. Sure, he'd seen training sessions before, but this one was different. He watched for a moment dazed at how this guy seemed to dodge all these weapons coming from nowhere.

As he moved closer, he noticed that the weapons were being thrown with more speed and accuracy than before, making it harder for the guy to dodge. The guy, Neji noted as he moved even closer, kept yelling at the sky, barely missing another Katana. Finally he was able to see who was behind this dangerous rain.

He stood there, one hand blocking out the suns rays, as he tried to see whom it was. Squinting in the bright light, he saw the silhouette of a girl. He watched and waited for a long moment, wondering if she was ever going to quit, then he heard it. A pink haired girl cried out, horror spreading on her face, "Oh no! Lee! Tenten, what did you do?"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion; Lee, he assumed, had fallen to the ground, quivering in pain. A blonde haired boy ran over to help the pink haired girl take Lee away. Slanting his gaze, Neji looked back towards Lee's teammate.

Slowly, she descended from the sky; her cheeks stained with tears, and fell to her knees. Her brown hair was pulled tightly into two neat buns on top of her head, and her big brown eyes were filled with sorrow, regret, and pain. Hinata, always trying to make the best of a bad situation, rushed to her side, gently telling her, "I'm sure he'll be alright, Tenten."

What happened next confused him; not only did Tenten shake Hinata off and run away, but the most confusing and almost frightening thing was he felt compelled to follow her, but didn't know why…

Following her was a bit more difficult than he thought. Neji had to keep his Byakugan activated to stay a safe distance away, but still close enough to follow her. She moved with grace, her slim figure weaving in and out of the trees, until she slowed down to a stop. Jumping up to a tree branch, he watched as she skipped across the rocks to the middle of a creek, and sat down.

He allowed himself to really look at her, like _**really**_ look at her for the first time. Her small shoulders relaxed a little as she unwound her hair. The dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back, curling at the tips. Her soft voice sounded like music to his ears as he listened to her talk to herself.

He didn't pay attention to what she was saying, but as he was watching her, his mind began to wander. Catching himself before he could go any farther, he straightened up, severely chiding himself. "You are a Hyuuga! There is no time for girls, especially complete strangers!"

Quickly jumping out of the tree he turned to leave, lost in thought, he stepped on a twig. Looking back, he saw her walls go back up and she reached for her sides. He assumed she was getting ready to attack and she'd probably follow if he ran, so taking a deep breath, he knew there was no going back now.


	3. An Epic fail On my part :P

'Who is this mysterious guy?' I thought to myself as I leaned against a tree, panting for breath. Trying to hear over my heartbeat and the rushing water, I listened for any sound of his coming attack. Silence; dead silence. I had made the first move, my resolve crumbling when he smirked at me. His stern features lighting up for a mere second before I quickly wiped them away with my Kunai.

Out of nowhere, he landed in front of me, giving me no time to react before he pinned me to the tree. I struggled against him, thinking that if I could just get one hand free I could grab my scroll, but his strong arms stayed put, keeping me from escaping. I quit moving, glaring at this purple-eyed stranger.

Eyeing me curiously, his grip loosened slightly as he looked me up and down. "Pervert!" I gasped, seeing my chance to get out of his grasp. His forehead crinkled as he frowned, realizing I was trying to escape, he twisted my hands together, pulling them tightly above my head. Holding them in one hand with a firm grasp, he laid his right hand against the tree, next to my head.

I spoke venomously, acid seeping out with each word. "What do you want from me?" I had never felt so vulnerable, it made me sick. He looked taken aback, as if he didn't really know what he was doing. "I'm not sure, but I didn't wish this meeting to be a war zone." He smirked again, as if remembering something funny. Sarcasm brightened my tone just a tad as I said, "In that case, let me go."

He seemed to be considering that when a slight breeze rustled through the trees, sending my hair swirling around my face. His eyes widened and confusion swirled inside them. For the first time in my life, I was nervous. My heart started to beat faster than it ever has, and my stomach started to flip.

His right hand hesitantly came up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "What are you-" My question was cut off when his lips were suddenly pressed against mine. I was in shock. This was the last thing I had expected. His lips were hard, but yet so soft. Without thinking, I leaned into him, gently kissing him back.

Common sense kicked in, I realized what I was doing, and turned away, my face laying completely flat against the side of the tree. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled his scent; a scent I had no way of describing, but I knew one thing for sure: I wanted more. Feeling his grip on my arms loosen, I sneaked a glance at him; his cheeks were almost as red as mine felt!

Looking completely embarrassed, he let go of me and stepped back. "I'm-I'm sorry." He muttered. I shook my head, too afraid to speak. I knew I was falling for him, but I couldn't help it! He was completely handsome, mysterious, and all together dreamy. 'Oh no! Tenten, don't you dare fall for this guy! You were just in a perfect relationship, and look where it left you: heartbreak!' I told myself.

I looked over at him to find him staring at me, our eyes locked, sending chills down my spine. There was something about this guy, something mesmerizing. His eyes were a softer shade of purple as something deep swirled within. As if connected by magnets, we both took a step forward, only inches apart.

I placed my hands on his chest, taking in his scent with a deep breath; it was intoxicating. He ran a finger along the side of my cheek, a small smile on his lips. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he cupped my chin with the other, and leaned down. I closed my eyes, slipping my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes, meeting him halfway.

This kiss was different than the first; it was softer, more passionate, and not as fierce. I felt light, as if flying. When the kiss ended, I wrapped my arms around my waist and leaned my head against his chest. He was so… everything! He rested his chin on top of my head and let out a sigh.

We stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. After awhile, I looked up at him, a smile playing on my lips. Moving my fingers along the buttons on his shirt to distract myself of his closeness, I cleared my throat, wanting to voice out all the questions looming in my head.

Feeling my face flush, I turned my head so he couldn't see me blush. I wanted to seem casual; I didn't want him thinking that he was the reason my heart was beating uncontrollably, that he made me feel incredibly lightheaded. There was no way I was going to give him that satisfaction.

Pulling a serious mask on, I raised my face, slanting him a sly look, and playfully asked, "So mystery man, what's your name?" He smiled as well, but I could tell something was different, as if a wall had gone up between us. Looking into his guarded eyes, I could tell he had been hurt, maybe even worse than I had. He had a smile on his face, but I could tell by his dark purple eyes that there was more to it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but we both froze when there was a familiar voice in the distance. "Tenten? Tenten?" Hinata's soft voice carried on the wind, echoing off of the trees. 'Crap!' I thought to myself, instinctively taking a few steps back. "I uh, I have to go." I said to the mystery guy as Hinata's voice grew louder. "But wait-" He started to say, but it was too late, I was already running away.


	4. The SleepOver part 1: The Introduction

'I kissed her! What was I thinking? You're so stupid Neji Hyuuga.' He thought to himself as His cousin walked up. "Neji? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow? What are you doing here?" He smiled at his cousin, so easily confused, her innocent eyes widening with worry. Then it hit her, the realization of why he was here early…

"Where's Uncle?" She asked slowly, even though she knew the answer, she needed to hear it out loud. Neji's eyes closed tightly, pain and sadness evident on his face. Slowly he shook his head, unable to speak, fearing that if he did, his cool would break and he'd look weak. Crying was not an option.

"There was- We were- He was-" Shaking his head, unable to look his uncle in the eyes. He knew what he would see if he looked, there would be disappointment and shame. His eyes darted everywhere but to his uncle. He already has to face what's happened to his father, he didn't want to deal with his uncle.

Turning abruptly, he walked out of their living room, straight into the guest room; his new room. He lay in his bed that night feeling so lost. There was a light knock at his door, before it opened a crack and Hinata popped her head in. Neji crossed his arms under his head, barely acknowledging her as she entered.

She sat on the foot of his bed, staring at the wall above his head. She quietly said, "Neji… I-I'm so sorr—" Sitting up in a swift movement that almost knocked Hinata off the bed, Neji silenced her. "I don't want your sympathy. I don't need anyone's help. I can handle myself and my own problems!" Hinata stiffened, her eyes starting to water and her cheeks coloring with emotion.

After a long pause she took a deep breath, calming herself before saying, "He wasn't only your family, Neji. He was mine too! " There was a long, tense silence. After awhile, Neji let out a aggravated sigh. "I know," He said slowly. "But he was my _dad_. Nobody can replace that. It was all my fault, and Uncle won't let me forget it."

Hinata shook her head. "Oh no, Neji, it wasn't your fault. Don't let Dad tell you that! There was nothing you could do to stop it." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood. Looking back at her cousin, she smiled, saying, "You might want to stay in your room for the night…" Giggling at his confused expression, she simply stated, "I'm having a sleep over; my friends should be here any minute."

'Oh God,' He thought to himself. 'The last thing I need is a bunch of girls around—' He stopped as his thoughts traveled back to the girl in the forest… 'It couldn't be… She wouldn't…' The sound of a doorbell brought him out of his train of thought. Getting up and peeking out the window, he saw the pink haired girl from earlier arrived, dressed in pink (of course), and carrying a big bag.

"Hurry up Tenten," I told myself, tossing my nightclothes into my small bag. The sun was just starting to set, and the girls would be furious if I didn't show up. 'This should be fun,' I thought to myself as I threw a random shirt and pair of jeans for tomorrow into my bag as well. Packing a few necessities (Toothbrush, Hairbrush, etc.), I stashed a few weapons in my hidden compartments and hurried out the door.

The Hyuuga manor was HUGE! I walked up the stairs, rung the doorbell, and waited. I took this time to look around. I knew Hinata was rich, but I never thought she was this rich. There were at least 5 rooms facing the front, and the left side jutted out, like an L. A slight movement of the curtains caught my eye. 'It's probably Hinata,' I told myself just as the door opened and I was greeted my one of their servants.

The butler that opened the door tried to take my bag, but I refused. He insisted, tugging a little harder, saying, "Miss, Let me take your bag please. I'll put it with the others." My grip tightened, and I yanked it loose from his hands. "I said NO thank you." Hinata came in, saying, "It's alright Kelton, Tenten's a bit stubborn." She smiled at me, ushering me to follow her.

We walked threw the main part of the house, into a marbled hallway, and down to her room. As soon as she opened her door, I was bombarded by Ino and Sakura. "You made it!" Ino squealed. "Hand it over," Sakura called over to Temari, holding out her hand. Temari sat on her sleeping bag, shuffling cards, and rolled her eyes. "We made a bet that you wouldn't show." She said, fishing for a twenty out of her suitcase.

I laughed, joining them on the floor. We sat there, playing cards for a bit, just laughing and having fun until we heard a bell tolling. Hinata jumped up walked out of the room. The three of us looked at each other for a moment, confused expressions on all of our faces when Hinata walked back in. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she said, "Oh, um- that means dinner is- uh ready…" With that, we all jumped up, racing towards the kitchen.

Everyone froze when we saw a figure leaning against the counter. Hinata walked past us, took her seat beside her father at the table, and smiled at us. Ino was the first one to move. She walked up to the guy, wrapping him in a hug, saying, "You must be Hinata's cousin. I'm Ino." He stiffened as her touch; relaxing a little only once she let go. Ino waved with her hand, pointing to each one of us, saying. "There's Temari, Sakura, and Ten—hey, where'd Tenten go?"

The guy straightened up at the sound of my name, his eyes searching the three of us. I ducked down behind Sakura, and quickly bolted from the room. I was already down the hall, and in Hinata's room, before they had a chance to turn around. 'Oh God! This can't be happening!' I thought as I paced back and forth. The door opened and Hinata and Sakura bustled in wearing worried expressions.


	5. The SleepOver part 2: Truth or Dare

Neji sat stiffly at the dinner table. The pink haired girl sat on one side while the blonde girl, Ino, he recalled, sat on his other. The rest of the family took their spots, leaving one available seat left open for _her._ 'Tenten' He thought to himself, his eyes following her to the table. She sat down across from him, looking nervous.

The servants brought in many different kinds of food, placing them on the table before them. Hinata's friends were wide-eyed, all except one. Tenten sat with her hands in her lap, staring down at the floor. She looked up, holding his gaze until Ino tugged on his arm to get his attention. Trying to pay attention to what she was talking about, he couldn't help but notice how much she was eating.

He filled his own plate, taking a small bite. He turned to listen to Sakura while he reached for the sauce in the middle of the table. He didn't feel the hard handle of the sauce dish, instead he felt something soft and smooth. Confused, he looked at see that he was holding Tenten's hand. The entire table grew still; she dropped the dish, her mouth making a small "o" expression.

He seemed frozen; he couldn't seem to make himself let go of her hand. Soon, every eye was on them, and he could feel his face heating up. His uncle cleared his throat, making Neji drop her hand like a hot potato. Quietly excusing herself from the table, Tenten silently got up and quickly retreated to Hinata's room.

The rest of dinner drug on without a word. Neji looked up to find almost all eyes on him; it was awkward. He excused himself, going straight for his room. 'Well, this night can't get any worse…' He thought to himself as he headed for the shower in the hall.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked, walking into her room. "Are you alright?" I smiled, reassuring her as the other girls clambered in. "Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just wasn't hungry." Sakura and Ino exchanged a look, and then eyed me. Temari blew them all off, saying, "Who wants to play a game?"

"W-what k-kind of game?" Hinata asked, twiddling her fingers. Sakura jumped on the bed, a smile across her face. "Truth or Dare!" She seemed to have taken some hyper pills or something; I honestly thought she was fixing to bounce off the walls. Ino laughed as she shut the door, saying, "Of course! There's no better game!" Temari grinned, "Alright, you in Hinata? Tenten?"

Hinata smiled her answer, and then they all turned towards me, waiting. 'They're going to think something's up if I don't play, but this is going to get me into so much trouble…' I thought to myself, nodding at them, smiling. "This should be fun." I muttered under my breath. We sat down in a circle on the floor, all dressed for bed, wrapped up in our blankets, getting ready to play. "So, who's first?" I asked, looking around.

We kept the game simple, but fun. Truth's like: Who was the first guy you kissed? Have you ever dated anyone of the guys in our village? Dares like: Eat that whole bag of chips within 60 seconds. Run around the entire manor in your nightclothes, while singing "I'm a Barbie Girl". I wish we could have got that on tape; Temari's face was priceless. She looked ready to kill Ino when she got back.

Everything was perfect; I was beginning to think that I had nothing to worry about until it was Sakura's turn again. Some kind of silent communication was going on between her and Ino, she turned to me, an evil smile spreading across her face. "Truth or Dare Tenten?" "Truth" I said, knowing it was the safest way to go. "Oh come on," Temari complained. "You haven't chosen Dare the entire game! You're a wimp!"

I glared at Temari before saying, "Fine, Dare." Crossing my arms, I let out an aggravated sigh. Ino and Sakura burst into laughter; Ino raced over to Temari and Sakura to Hinata. Temari joined in with their laughter, and Hinata's face turned red. "B-but I-I don't t-think—" She started to say, but Sakura waved her off. Ino piped up, saying "Didn't you see them at dinner? Obviously there's some kind of connection". "B-but h-he—" Hinata stammered, unsure if she should tell them what happened with his last relationship…

I looked around at all of their expressions, 'This can't be good' I told myself. Hinata quietly stated, "I d-don't think you should p-push them…" Ino quit laughing, her face going serious as she said, "Hinata, we're not pushing them, it's just a little nudge in the right direction." She started laughing again, Hinata seemed to give up her fight, keeping quiet. "So," I said, "What's the Dare?"

"We dare you to kiss Neji Hyuuga." I looked at them, dumbfounded. "Neji?" I asked, completely confused. Ino rolled her eyes, impatiently saying, "Hinata's cousin! And, it has to be on the lips. " My heartbeat stopped. I stared at them, my eyes wide with disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, even though I knew they weren't. Standing up, clenching my blanket around me tightly, I glared at all of them. 'I knew this was a bad idea.'

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he turned off the shower, tying his wet hair in a loose ponytail behind his back. Letting out a sigh, he opened the bathroom door, steam emitting into the hallway. He took a step out, his bare feet touching the cold marble when he heard a noise. "Neji?" A soft voice, sounding unsure but hopeful, asked.

Looking up, he saw her; her wide brown eyes searching his face, her brown hair loosely tied back and thrown over her shoulder. She wore a pair of dark capri's and a light brown tank top. She looked timid, but beautiful. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes?" She gave a small shy smile before stepping closer. His heart swelled, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, breathe in her aroma. Something that smelt similar to a mix of cinnamon and sugar; Spicy, but sweet.

Taking a step back as she moved closer, only made him realize that he was naked, except for the towel. She noticed too, her cheeks turning bright pink, but she continued to move closer. "L-listen… I have to k-kiss y-you…" She stammered. His heart pounded in his ears, was she serious? She stopped moving, her body only inches away from his, warm steam surrounding them both.

An image of their kiss in the forest overtook his mind, replaying over and over again. She sighed, twisting a finger in her hair as she whispered, "I-it's a dare, and I'm pretty sure that the girls are just around the corner, watching…" 'A dare?' he thought to himself, 'she's only asking for a kiss because of a dare?' His heart sank a little, but he straightened up, about to move past her, saying loud enough for the girls to hear. "I don't do dares."

But she wasn't about to let him go past her. Placing an arm firmly against the door frame, she loudly stated, "Well, I don't back down from mine." She lowered her voice, whispering only for him to hear. "Please just play along." He gave a curt nod, and she abruptly pushed him back against the wall. Before he had time to react, she reached up, kissed him briefly on the lips, and ran out of the bathroom.

Remembering to play along, he made a sour face, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, cursing loudly. He tried no to laugh as he stomped to his room, slamming the door shut.


End file.
